Princesa Heroína
by MelodiaVal
Summary: Todavía podía recordar su nombre, aún después de los años que habían transcurrido. Koizumi Risa. Lo más parecido a una amiga que conocí durante mi niñez, y el único calor que me sacaba adelante en la actualidad.


¡Hola! habla MelodiaVal. Bueno ¿qué decir? Es mi primera historia en la plataforma, aunque no soy nueva en el mundo del fanfic. Llevo un par de años en esto y participo en otros sitios con mi mismo pseudónimo o similares. Quería probar conocer Wattpad así que aquí estoy, con una historia un poco vieja de un fandom al que no le he dado mucho amor.

Esta historia fue ganadora del segundo lugar del concurso de Fanfics del Medotaku Winter Edition 2017. Ha sido una de las experiencias más lindas que me pasó como escritora, por lo que decidí inaugurar mi cuenta con él. Se trata de un one-shot, por lo que no cuenta con continuación. De todas maneras, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, y sin más que decir, me despido, ¡saludos!

* * *

 **Princesa heroína**

Todavía podía recordar su nombre, aún después de los años que habían transcurrido. Koizumi Risa. Lo más parecido a una amiga que conocí durante mi niñez, y el único calor que me sacaba adelante en la actualidad.

Cuando la conocí, recuerdo claramente que me encontraba llorando. Un montón de niños me habían golpeado y no dejaban de meterse conmigo, era demasiado frustrante, una situación que jamás le desearía a nadie. Me sentía terriblemente deprimido ¿por qué me tenían que molestar? Sabía bien la respuesta, era por mi vestido, por cómo me veía, por mi forma de actuar… les molestaba que fuera distinto, pero nunca pude convencer a mi abuela de que me colocara pantalones como a un niño promedio y de por sí, no me hubiera molestado que no lo hiciera de no ser por la intolerancia a la que me veía expuesto frente a los demás.

Llevaba el labio partido y me habían halado tan fuerte del cabello que podía apostar a que me habían arrancado uno que otro mechón. Mis rodillas estaban sangrando, al igual que mis manos, de tanto caer al suelo raspándome a causa de sus empujones. Ya no sabía qué hacer, y no podía hacer otra cosa más que llorar. Deténganse… por favor… rogaba en mi mente, porque la realidad era que mi voz solo alimentaba su rabia, que de por sí era tan implacable.

No querían detenerse, llegué a pensar que acabarían por matarme —más allá de lo exagerado que pudiera sonar hoy día eso —, en algún punto, concluí en que ese sería mi fin.

Hasta que de la nada, algo sucedió.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?!

Detrás de su mirada, el brillo característico de la valentía refulgía con la fuerza del crepitar de las llamas. Su voz sonaba firme y poderosa, provocando un tambaleo en los niños que me molestaban ante el rugir de su increpación. Sus cabellos eran rojos como el fuego y sus ojos eran de tierra, haciendo que su mirar no solo fuera sólido como la misma sino también lo suficiente cálido como para dejarme abrazar por él mientras dentro de mi asombro, no dejaba de admirarme más y más a cada segundo. Ella era hermosa, tanto como una princesa, pero fuerte como una heroína, ajena a cualquier tipo de delicadeza.

Ella era mi heroína. Mi princesa heroína.

—¡Desaparezcan si saben lo que les conviene! ¿Acaso quieren vérselas conmigo?

Los muchachos no demoraron en alejarse entre gritos aterrados. Y es que mi princesa heroína era una chica increíblemente alta, quien fácilmente podía dejar en ridículo a cualquier niño que se atreviera a hacerle frente. Es increíble… me dije a mí mismo con los ojos brillando de admiración. Y como no podía ser de otro modo viniendo de alguien que mira a la cara a su salvadora, me sonrojé en el preciso instante en el que su atención recayó sobre mi persona.

—¿Estás bien? Estás muy lastimada… ¿dónde están tus padres?

Ella me hablaba y la emoción era demasiada, pero no podía dejar de llorar. Me sentía nervioso, además, y más allá de lo agradecido que estaba, sentía que iba a morir de inquietud cosa que pronto pareció contagiársele a ella quien se alteró con mi llanto que iba creciendo minuto a minuto; no era a propósito, no quería desesperarla, pero me sentía tan… feliz.

—¡No! ¡No llores, por favor! ¡Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate! Eh… ya todo está bien, no te van a volver a lastimar, yo te estoy defendiendo, calma yo… yo…

—Gracias…

Apenas había sido un balbuceo entrecortado, pero la niña pareció reaccionar a él. Pronto se inclinó más en mi dirección, evidentemente tratando de oír mejor lo que decía, y alzando la mirada con el rostro completamente rojo y mojado, la atrapé por el cuello para aferrármele con fuerza, provocando que cayera arrodillada de golpe quedando a mi altura

—¡Gracias, gracias! Me salvaste, eres mi héroe, ¡de veras gracias!

No podía detenerme, no podía ni dejar de llorar ni dejar de agradecerle. Sentía como si el corazón se me fuese a escapar del pecho y lo cierto es que estaba tan feliz que no podía contener mis fuerzas al abrazarla. Gracias, gracias, ¡gracias! era todo lo que llegaba a pensar, aun si ella no parecía estar dentro de mi misma sincronía, sospecha que levanté en cuanto noté que no estaba respirando.

—No… No tienes… que… agradecer —tartamudeó la muchacha, soltándose de mí para tomar algo de aire—. De… de veras. Está bien. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Haruka… —murmuré.

—Haruka. Es un bonito nombre —pronunció mientras me sonreía radiante a la par de que me limpiaba la cara. Me fue imposible no sentirme ligeramente amedrentado por el gesto; su sonrisa era tan brillante que era difícil, por no decir casi imposible, no dejarse llevar por ella. Me miraba con dulzura como la que jamás había experimentado en mi vida proviniendo por parte de otro niño. La sensación no fue nada semejante a algo que conociera. Mi corazón latió y sentí que el pecho se me inflaba emocionado. Fue en ese momento en el que me dije a mí mismo "la amo"—. Mi nombre es Koizumi Risa, es un gusto, Haruka. Me gustaría que seamos amigas. Yo te defenderé de los mocosos esos.

—Soy un varón.

El rostro de Risa cambió de repente. Sorbí la nariz y observé como la sorpresa se evidenciaba en la chica que era todo un libro abierto. No podía culparla por la confusión: llevaba uno de esos vestidos que siempre me hacía usar mi abuela y… ella también se reirá de mí pensé angustiado, mientras otra vez sentía el pecho dolerme.

—Yo… yo… —el rostro se me había deformado de la tristeza en ese momento. Estaba por comenzar a llorar de nuevo, pero pareció ser que mi gesto hizo reaccionar a Risa quien no demoró en alterarse y comenzar a gritarme entre tartamudeos que no llorara—. ¡Calma, calma! No tienes por qué llorar de nuevo.

—Te reirás de mí, ¡siempre se ríen! —la acusé y ella me miró con una dulzura que derretiría hasta un glaciar.

—No… no me reiré de ti. No importa cómo te veas… nadie debe molestarte por eso. Prometí que iba a cuidarte… y seas niño o niña, todavía quiero que seamos amigos. Sabes… —miró hacia todos lados antes de acortar la distancia entre nosotros. Entonces, me susurró en el oído—. A mí me molestan porque soy muy alta —su confesión me hizo abrir los ojos grandes, tenía que admitir que no me lo esperaba para nada. ¿En serio había gente capaz de meterse con ella? La miré de pies a cabeza… y es verdad que era muy alta, ¡pero era la chica más hermosa del mundo! ¿Por qué la molestaban?

—¿Y tú… no lloras cuando te molestan? ¿No te lastiman…?

—Sí… a veces lo hacen. Pero no dejaré que nadie se ría de mí siempre que pueda evitarlo —me explicó—. Y tampoco quiero que se rían de ti, ¿sabes?

Lo cierto es que no podía terminar de creer lo que me contaba, pero mirar a Risa era como estar cara a cara con un ente divino y sabía que ese ente divino no sería capaz de mentirme. Su forma de pensar, su carácter, su sonrisa brillante y su cabello tan largo y sedoso… Risa era hermosa. Era valiente, fuerte y, sobre todo, era única. Risa se había mostrado ante mí como mi princesa heroína y la verdad era que casi podía ver como un aura celestial brillaba a su alrededor, conmocionándome, ablandándome el corazón mientras quedaba completamente cegado por su grandeza.

—Comprendo…

Balbuceé mientras me admiraba de ella. Tan bonita, tan fuerte… la amo.

Hoy en día me reía de lo que pasó. No porque fuera gracioso, sino más bien porque era increíble como ese sentimiento tan fuerte que ella me había despertado siguiera vigente hasta el día de hoy, creciendo cada día un poco más. Todavía la amo… la amaba y la amo con todas mis fuerzas porque Risa, incluso en mi día a día, en mi actualidad en donde no tengo oportunidad de verla, sigue siendo mi princesa heroína y la mujer más hermosa que jamás podría haber conocido. Regresaré… estaba decidido a volver, a regresar a su lado y confesarle todo esto que sentía. Había crecido mucho, ya medía incluso más de un metro ochenta e iba preparado para ser yo quien cuidara de ella esta vez; quien le diera todo y le devolviera eso que me había dado que era tan especial para mí.

Regresaré y serás mía Risa… porque ella era mi princesa heroína. La única mujer que quería a mi lado hasta el día en que muriera.

 **Fin**


End file.
